Claustrophobia
by Paopu Pop
Summary: [PREGAME] Riku comes up with a plan to leave the islands, but Sora's somewhat debateable if this is right... Sorabased, hinted Riku x Sora but not necessarily that.
1. Chases

**A/N:.:twitching insanely: Yes, I have joined the forces of Kingdom Hearts... or whatever. MOOHAHAHA!  
****Riku: You mean "muhaha?"  
****Genki: No, _moo, _as in a cow.  
****Riku:.:staaaarrre:  
****Sora: Why am I so scared?  
****Genki:.:bursts into insane laughter:  
****Sora:.:backs away slowly: Shouldn't you go to bed? You have to work tomorrow.  
****Genki: Nuh uhh... I worked _today, _the tournament's tomorrow! I suck at mini-golf... oh well. Maybe now that I work there I won't so much anymore...**

**Disclaimer: ShimaGenki doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. Nooooope... she borrowed it. She plans on buying it someday, and she's determined to go reserve the sequel. **

**Genki: Erm... no, wait! YOU LIE! I HAVE _CHAIN OF MEMORIES! _NAMINE IS EVIL! EEEEEVIL :hisss:  
****Sora: And yet, you can't beat it.  
****Genki: Riku's so mean. T.T He won't stop killing you.  
****Riku: It's called you don't care enough to properly fix your deck.  
****Genki: THAT'S IT! YOU TWO, KISS!  
****Riku/Sora:.:stare at each other: Ehhh?  
****Genki: THIS IS SHONEN-AI!  
****Riku/Sora: O.o  
****Genki: Jus' kiddin'. You can look at this fanfic as either shonen-ai or just friendship. ENJOY MY FIRST KH FANFIC! n.n

* * *

**

_**Claustrophobia**_

**Chapter 1**

Another sunrise, another day. I opened my eyes half-way to see the pink and purple rays shining through my window. Thinking that it was much too early to awake, I laid back in my mattress, throwing the light covers back over my shoulder. My mind drifted away into thoughts that I could not control...

_"Sora, come on!" Riku was calling to me, continuing to run on ahead. I attempted to follow in pursuit, but my legs wouldn't move. I glanced down to see what was wrong, but I found small, black creatures tugging at my ankles. I went to scream, but nothing came. I couldn't even whisper. Fear building with every passing moment, I was pulled back onto the beach, and dragged into the salty sea, which tasted oddly of mushrooms... "Sora! Come on, get up!"_

"Sora! Hello?..."

"I think he's dead." My eyes snapped open and my entire body belted up, which was enough force to knock the silver-haired teen onto the floor. Rubbing my head in pain, I looked down to see him, slightly agitated. Kairi was also by the bedside, laughing. "Or _not," _he groaned.

"He's finally awake!" The girl clasped her hands together in high joy. Riku crawled up on the side, arms folded and head rested on top. "Silly! It's after noon!"

"Noon?" It finally occured to me that full-blasted sunlight filled the room, which was (part of) the reason my body was covered in a sheet of sweat. "How come no one woke me up earlier?"

"Your parents went out hours ago, and we've been trying to drag your butt out of bed since then." Now Riku was smiling, but in that creepy manner that was... creepy. "Now, get up! We need to talk."

"To talk?" I blinked. He nodded, rose from his position, and tugged my arm like he was trying to rip it directly from it's socket. I knew he was playing and I imitated the same at his arm. One pulling the other. Making each other stronger because we're too stubborn to give in. "I'm still half-asleep and you still can't get me out of bed?"

"I'm being easy on you for that reason." A surprising amount of strength joined in and literally threw me from the bed and onto a huge lumpy object. Lifting my head and blinking about twelve times per second, I realized that the object was Kairi. _'So **that's **why it feels like there's a foot being shoved up my uh... there **is.' **_In a quick flash, I was up and out of the way, so to speak. My _so-called friend_ was in a fit of hysterics, and my face was hot. _Mad _hot.

**"Riku!" **I chased after him, and he fled out the window and onto the soft sand. Of course, I was directly behind, hobbling across the sand. After all this, I _still _felt groggy. "Get back here!"

There was another burst of laughter erupting from a new source. Turning, I saw Tidus laughing at me. What the heck? "Still in your PJ's?" It took me a moment to take that in. PJ's? Instantly, I remembered that I was still wearing the clothes I had drifted to sleep in. **Crap. **Already exposed, I forgot to care, and continued the chase, now for more reason then where I started.

About an hour passed. Exhausted as if ready for tomorrow, I rested on the beach's shore, shirtless and curled in an odd position. Something tickled my hair, but I supposed it was the wind. The sound of the waves and wind binding in rhythm cradled me to sleep.

My next awakening was probably the least pleasant. Somehow, I managed to start by coughing up salty water on the side. My head ached, my entire body shook. But there was something warm holding me, so much softer than the sand. A voice rumbled from my resting place. "Are you all right?" My eyes adjusted to the strong light entiring them. As soon as I saw the silver-hair, I knew just _whom _was holding me. "Sora?"

"I-I think? What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I just saw you drifting lifelessly in the water and carried you to shore. You weren't breathing so I..." The remainder of the sentence fell short.

"You what?"

"It's not important. What is important that you're okay. What in the world were you doing before you were like that?"

"I... fell asleep on the beach." Maybe the tickling was a warning that waves were going to carry in. Maybe.

"You've got to break that habit. One of these days, you'll kill yourself doing that." I nodded, knowing that I had practically attempting suicide in my sleep countless times. But the warm beach was so inviting... except for the sand in your shorts. Which, by the way, really itched now.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I suddenly brought up, knowing that the previous topic was going nowhere. By the next week, I'd probably be dead for it anyhow. "You know, _before _you threw me on top of Kairi."

"Oh... you see, me and Kairi were thinking... what if we left the island?"

"What?" I propped myself up closer, my head leaning on his muscled chest. "Leaving the island? We're surrouded by _water! _That's why they call it an island!"

"But then, how did Kairi get here?" He beat me on that one. "We thought we could build a raft and see what else is out there." There was a short pause left for thoughts. "I just can't _stand _being stuck here much longer. It's like claustrophobia... there's nothing to do, nowhere to go." I felt his breathing rise and fall, and then a huge rise, followed by a long sigh.

"What about our parents? Won't they miss us?"

"Think about it, Sora. Wouldn't they want us to go out and do more, _be _more? Besides, it makes it more of an adventure. Something out of the ordinary. Doesn't that pump you at all?" The more I thought about it, the more it excited me. Seeing new sights I've never seen before, meeting people that we had never known their existance. Being cooped up in on a small piece of land made me wonder just _how _much there was to see. And, yet...

"I guess. But it..."

"It what?"

"It _scares _me. What if we don't make it? What if we end up finding something we didn't want to? What if..."

"What could be worse than staying here?" he practically growled. "Come on, Sora, don't be afraid. Don't be a coward. It'll be the three of us... we'll all support each other."

"Kairi's going?"

"For sure." I didn't think I could trust those two alone-- in a sense of taking care of themselves, that is. "And you are. Unless--"

"No," I cut in. "I'm going with you guys."

"I thought so. We're going to start our plans tomorrow. ...hey, Sora?" I nodded cluelessly. "Why the heck are you leaning on me?"

"You're comfy..." I wore a catty smile and snuggled him. There was nothing on this island warmer than your best friend. "And I'm sleepy..."

"Out of all the people I've met, which isn't many, but still, you sleep the most. Are you sure you're not a reincarnated sloth?" I shrugged and made myself comfortable where I was. My grin only got wider when two arms held me closer, and I was warmer. No matter where we went, we'd still be together... right?

* * *

**A/N: I suck at making lengthy chapters. Hn. I don't care. What could be worse than being stuck on that island? Well... I was gonna say being Amish, but they're hypocrites. And any Amish offended by that... uh, HELLO? Obviously you're using a computer!  
****Sora: Wait, what about the Amish Computer Virus?  
****Genki: That's just a joke. Amish don't use computers. Well, not _supposed _to. I hear they hide their PS2s and technology... but they use _generators _so it's a'ight.  
****Riku: What's Amish?  
****Genki: Who do you think those people dressed in black all the time (no matter how hot) who smell like crap (literally) and don't use technology?  
****Riku: ...oh. _Those _people.  
****Genki: You grew up on an island, I grew up in a small southern Pennsylvania town. Let's go run away somewhere when we're old enough. ADVENTURE!  
****Sora: WHAT ABOUT ME?  
****Genki: Hmm... have a hat. :hands a hat:  
****Sora: Gee... thanks...  
****Genki: You are now Satoshi-- no, _Sorashi_, striving to be a Pokémon Master! Come join us!  
****Sora: Sorashi? Oh! Ash... I get it.  
****Genki: ...put that hat on and I'll kill you.  
****Sora: O.O But...  
****Genki: REVIEW! Or... the Pokémon _and _Keyblade Master gets it.  
****Sora:.:whimper:**


	2. Don't Be Afraid

**A/N: MORE! MORE! OOH-- MOORRRRREEEEEEE!  
****Riku: O.o  
****Genki: More fanfiction, of course! X3  
****Sora:.:trying to figure out how Pokéballs work:  
****Genki:.:blink: Okay, Sorashi, let me show you. :steals Pokéball,chucks at a brush,BRUSH CAPTURED: See? Not hard. :picks up Pokéball,pushes button: BRUSH!.:points at Sora: UNTANGLE ATTACK!  
****Brush: BRUSHBRUSH!.:lunges for Sora's head:  
****Sora: AUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!  
****Genki: Riku, do da disclaimer!  
****Riku:.:sigh: ShimaGenki doesn't own anything. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'm gonna go play some DDR...  
****Genki: DDR? _MY _DDR? DON'T BREAK MY NEW PAD!

* * *

**

_**Claustrophobia  
**_**Chapter 2**

That afternoon, I sat at my desk, scribbling into my journal with haste. So many things to write, so many things to ponder... I wondered soon if my wrist before I was done.

_'Riku wants to leave the island. I'm shocked. I mean, I had thought about it once before, but to actually **leave? **This... this is a dream. It can't be happening. This is just a twisted thought that will leave me when I wake. But... why aren't I waking up? I feel trapped, not on the island, but in myself. I can't breathe...' _I felt my pencil stop its work, leaning over, until I dropped it and my head onto the unfinished pages. It was too late before I realised that I was falling asleep.

The following morning, there was a hand pulling at my hair, the second rude awakening in a row. I growled angrily, slapped it away, and turned to yell, when I saw my mother, looking at me strangly. "Sora? Are you all right?" she asked. Surprised, I quickly remembered my journal was wide-open to read, I slammed it closed and smiled back at her.

"Sorry, I was up until late."

"Kairi and Riku are downstairs. Go change into some new clothes and meet them down there." She planted a kiss on my forehead and left, swiftly past the doorway. Groaning, I slowly rose from the chair, my back aching from the awkward position, and headed for my closet. I quickly tugged off my previous clothes and slipped on a green t-shirt and blue pair of jeans. I thought it was too hot for the stupid hat and blue vest, but put on the green gloves anyway. I ran out the room, down the flight of stairs, and into the kitchen, where my two friends had been waiting for me.

"Your mom told me to tell you that she had left, she loves you, and to remind you to wear a fresh pair of boxers today." Riku snickered while Sora's face turned bright red. "Just kidding about the boxers. Anyway, we've already started plans for the raft. We'll build it with some of the wood from the trees around here, we can use the huge blanket in the treehouse for the sail, and there's some spare rope from the dock. It might take us a few weeks to build-- Are you listening?" This whole time until now I had been staring out the window. My attention captured, I turned to him. "Sora?"

"Yeah, I've been listening. Why a few _weeks?"_

"We can only do so much in a day, especially with our parents."

"What if they found the raft?" Kairi inquired, looking at Riku (of course) for the answer.

"We'll tell them..." He found himself unable to answer the question.

"That we want to go fishing on it!" I hopped in. Kairi smiled at me as if to respond, "Brilliant," while Riku glared at me, _obviously _jealous.

"That works," he said, rolling his eyes and turning away from me. "So, let's start right now." I blinked. "Come on." He rose from his spot at the table and walked out the door, followed by Kairi, and of course, me last._**

* * *

**_

"Ah, the last log we'll need for now," I panted, throwing it onto our giant pile of wood and rope. We had gathered enough supplies to build the bottom, but the sun had already begun to set. It was getting dark, and all three of us were due at home anytime now. 

"Okay, well, we'll start building tomorrow. See ya guys." Riku waved, and walked out of view. I waited for Kairi to move, but nothing happened.

"Kairi?"

"It's nothing," she responded, like she read my mind. Smiling, she also left me alone. I wondered why, but it felt like something was out of place here. Maybe it was just that we were planning to run away? I couldn't figure it out.

The next few days passed by. We hadn't gotten far: only half of the bottom of the raft was done, since none of us had any experience in any kind of construction. Riku seemed to be the only one who knew what he was doing at all. After a while, me and Kairi gave up and just began to search for more wood and rope. As I dropped another log by the oldest, he stopped me. "Sora, do me a favor, would you? Hold this log right here until I can tie it to the rest. It's being stubborn..." I bent down and held it with both of my hands, and Riku weaved his arms through mine to create a knot. "Thanks," he smiled, pulling his arms back. I released as well and scooted away, deciding I wanted to rest for a few moments on the sandy beach. He looked at me curiously when I fell onto my back and fell asleep...

_I felt something strike across my back. Another black creature. I remembered it from a previous time, when they had pulled me away from the beach. Seering pain coursed through my vertebrae. I was becoming numb. "Don't give up so easily," a voice whispered. "You are the one I have chosen." I blinked awkwardly, and then stood up to face the darkness. It grew larger into a monster if it had not been one already, and faced it. Why wasn't I running away? "You are strong. That is why I have chosen you. But don't be afraid..." I stared it down, and watched as it shrank. So easily defeated? "And you will succeed."_

My eyes reopened to the light warming my body. The sun felt so warm to my face, _too _warm. I reached up to feel it, the extreme heat felt on my hand. What the heck? "A little hot there, Sora?" Kairi asked, leaning over me. "Or perhaps you forgot sunscreen?"

I groaned. Of _course _I forgot that. "Yeah..." I grumbled, tossing on my side in the sand. "What of it?"

"Your face reminds me of a cherry," she giggled. "How long have you been sleeping here?"

"He's only been there for two hours," Riku laughed, finishing his last knot for the moment and kneeling by me.

"Two hours? Seriously?" My eyes widened and I sat up rather hastily. He nodded to me, and Kairi giggled more. "Augh... sorry..." Rubbing my head, I peered up to my friends, who were both chuckling at me. Since when was I so funny? I was startled when Kairi got up to collect more supplies. "Riku?"

"Yeah, Sora?"

"Don't you feel like something's going to go wrong?"

"Why do you say that?" He asked, a small amount of anger shaking in his voice.

"I... just don't know. There's something in my gut that's telling me that something bad's gonna happen," I spoke truthfully. Two arms enclosed me closer to my friend. A comforting embrace, knowing that we could trust each other forever.

"Don't worry. If anything happens to us, I promise, we'll be together in it." Although his words seeemed to hold truth, something about this whole thing just wasn't right...

Something was going to happen. Something _bad. _Even **_terrible.

* * *

_**

**A/N:singing along to _Easy Breezy:_ Ahh... Utada's voice is most beautiful!  
****Riku: You only know her from the Kingdom Hearts theme...  
****Genki: Yui-chan let me burn her CD onto my computer! X3 Japaneesy is a funny word O.O  
****Riku:.:siiiigggghhh:  
****Genki: Before I go, I _did _have a few things to say. First of all, this fic was inspired by a sudden urge to write, Utada Hikaru, and... other stuff that's been going on lately in my own life. I don't believe I shared that... remember Sora being all like, "It's exciting, but I'm scared. This can't be real, blahdeblah?" Hey, had to come from _someone. _No worries, I'm staying right where I am. I do have a short writing... thing that I've been planning to post in dA. ...Yeeeeeaaahh... I was totally freaked. O.o OOH! AND GUESS WHAT?  
****Riku: What?  
****Genki: I RESERVED KH2 FOR ME AND YUI-CHAN! OH SQUEE! I'M SO EXCITED! X3 Supposedly it's supposed to come in on the 1st of December... :gasp: THE SAME DAY I JOINED DEVIANTART! HAPPY DA B-DAY TO ME!.:grin:  
****Sora:.:runs in with hair straightened, throws Brush across the room: How bad is it?  
****Riku: ... :giggle fit:  
****Genki:grin gets wider:  
****Sora: That bad?...  
****Genki: OMG REVIEW!.:laughs:**


	3. Weird Dreams

**A/N: Wh00t! The Format pwns! I think I'm gonna use a song for another fanfic... hmm... Tales of Symphonia, or Kingdom Hearts?  
****Zelos: You know you wanna write about me, hunny!  
****Genki: O.o What the-- YOU'RE NOT FROM KINGDOM HEARTS! YOU'RE NOT EVEN ON PLAYSTATION! (kick)  
****Zelos: ;-; Yes, I am...  
****Genki: Not in America .  
****Sora: BRUSH! ATTACK! (sets brush loose on Zelos)  
****Zelos: AHHHH! (runs away)  
****Genki: o.o Neat.  
****Sora: GELGUN!  
****Zelos: (covered in hairgel) Ewwww!  
****Genki: Three game crossover. o.o; Uhhh... I think it's time we got to the Disclaimer. Riku?  
****Riku aka Disclaimer: OI! Why must I do everything!-- ...I mean, she doesn't own.  
****Genki: Good job. Cookie for Riku!  
****Riku: O.o; You have cookies?  
****Genki: Erm... haha? We have ice cream!  
****Riku: O.O YAY! (runs to freezer)  
****Everyone else: O.o;;

* * *

**_**Claustrophobia**_

**Chapter 3**

I was found eating a coconut under one of it's trees, as the sun beat down hard. Kairi was to my right, Riku to my left, and the raft before us, in all it's glory. Well, half. But only in about eleven days, all it needed was a sail and supplies for the trip. "Hey Riku, didn't you say we were gonna finish in a couple weeks?" Kairi asked, as if to read my thoughts. "We're practically finished, and it hasn't even been two."

"It's 'cause we worked hard on it!" I put in, smiling.

"No, because _I _worked hard on it," Riku corrected, his grin wider than mine. But I'm not sure if he was kidding. We _had _been pretty lazy. "And anyway, why ask as long as it's done?" Standing up and brushing the sand off his pants, he walked towards it. "But I guess since we're doing so well..." He ran to me, nudging my shoulder pretty hard. "We can fool around the rest of the day!"

"You mean have Sora battle you until he beats you... which will never happen."

"Hey! I've won a couple of times!"

"Like _when?"_

"L-like!--" I mumbled incoherently. I don't think I had _ever _won.

"Come on, bring it!" He picked up a moderately good-sized stick, about the same length of our wooden swords, and picked up a second, tossing it directly at me, clocking me in the face. "Show me that you can beat me."

"You bet!" I rubbed my nose, and bent over to pick up my "weapon."_**

* * *

**_Unfortunately for me, my silver-haired _friend_ pretty much showed that he's full of strength and ego. Tiring of losing, I rested on the sandy shore. My friends wouldn't let me drown here, right? ...I hoped. Hearing Riku run by me and towards the ocean, I knew that he surely hadn't forgotten me.

Because no matter how much we kid around, we'll always be friends.

_"I've been having... these weird thoughts lately."_

Next thing I knew, I was floating in water. Was I drowning? No... I wasn't breathing, but I wasn't choking. Maybe I was dreaming again? But why did it feel like I was living this? I knew that dreams can feel real, but how come I could decifer between the two while supposedly dreaming?

_"Like, is any of this for real? Or not?"_

My body slowly rose and surfaced now standing on the beach. Was I still dreaming, if I had been at all? Everything was how it really was on the Islands... but everything, from dream to reality was connected. Hadn't the water just been deep? Because now my shoes were barely sinking in the sand.

_Shizuka ni deguchi ni tatte  
__Kurayami ni hikari o ute_

Riku was looking towards the sea. Was he thinking about leaving the Islands? He turned to me, and held out a hand, as if to invite me out. I could only wonder, would we be together in this... or would we be seperated? But we could never find out by staying where we were, so I ran out towards him.

_Imadoki yakusoku nante fuan ni saseru dake kana  
__Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa  
__Kazoku ni mo shoukai suru yo  
__Kitto umaku iku yo_

My path was swiftly cut off as a giant wave crashed on top of us, spinning me in circles. Just as I feared: separation. Was this our destiny? Surely not, and I swam towards him, his arm still outstretched. But no matter how hard I paddled, I was pulled away, until I reached the surface once more, panting for air. Nowhere was Riku found, but there was Kairi, waving from the shorelines. I walked towards her instead, knowing that nothing could seperate me from her.

_Donna toki datte  
__Zutto futari de  
__Donna toki datte  
__Soba ni iru kara  
__Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru  
__Mayonaka ni_

As I reached her side, she was laughing, just from the joy of seeing me once more. No more tides to capture me, but I was confused as she looked towards the sky. I turned to see a figure falling from the heavens. It was a boy, wearing a hooded shirt and big shoes. Wait... was that _me?_

_Motto hanasou yo  
__Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
__TEREBI keshite  
__Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo_

Before I had a chance to look, I felt myself tilt backwards. The sky was moving swiftly... I was falling! Kairi's face flashed before me, a worried look plastered on her face, arm stretching for me, like Riku had done. And her face melted in the waters as I crashed into the deep sea, body continuing to drift down without any work.

_Motto hanasou yo  
__Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo  
__TEREBI keshite  
__Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo_

Somehow, I was able to land on what seemed like a platform. But it was a glass window of a woman. Birds flew around me and soared into the deep abyss. I wondered where they were headed, and walked in their direction, hoping that I'd find the light.

And this where the real adventure began.

* * *

**A/N: I GOT BORED ;-; THE END.  
****Riku: It's shorter than your usual, PLUS you cheated.  
****Genki: There wasn't much more to write. (shrug) I only got a couple reviews, so a couple fans won't be too hurt. (I needed to finish this so I could wrap up all my projects and work on some new things... sorry guys.) Plus it was a boring story. Sorry the ending got sappy and possibly confusing. I say... he was hazy, dreamy-like, and thinking oddly.  
****Sora: Tell them about the lyrics. (kick)  
****Genki: Oh! RIGHT! Some of you may recognize them, others may not. It's _Hikari, _the real theme song to Kingdom Hearts. (_Simple and Clean _with diffy lyrics.) I'd post the translation, but it makes the author notes REALLY long... **

**Now, get yerself some cookies. You deserve it for reading. Thanks so much! Reviews would be nice... (shifty eyes) **


End file.
